


Back to you.

by Thelastassassin



Series: Home. [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Haytham Kenway, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charles Lee Being a Dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastassassin/pseuds/Thelastassassin
Summary: It's time for him to come home.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: Home. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Back to you.

It took many years to find the damned box... Chevalier hid it well... Well enough to keep Shay away from his home for Years. Shay let out a cold laugh, after all, he made his own luck and he managed to find it. He walked up the stairs of the tavern he knew like the back of his hand and looked at the men at the table. They didn't know him. But he knew them well his alpha described them well in the letters that they exchanged every day. Two Alpha's, a beta and an Omega. He remembered when the table was filled with his friends whom he would sacrifice his life for... But the times were long gone... A few were dead... A few moved on in new places. Doing new things with new people. But he couldn't dwell in his memories.

He looked up at the Alpha first. William Johnson he believed was his name. Tall and proper looking. Clothing looking very expensive and his scent smelling of freshly ground coffee, his arm was wrapped around the omega who seemed to be well into the state of... Drunkness. From the letters of his Alpha, he guessed that was Thomas Hickey, Omega of Johnson and one of the Templars. He looked like the opposite of Johnson but their scents were a wonderful mix of Coffee and vanilla. Who knew a man looking that rough could have such a sweet scent. 

His eyes skipped over the Alpha, John Pitcairn. He couldn't smell his scent but judging by his Military uniform that was probably why... Many of the Military generals required their men to block their scents to not attract unwanted attention from the enemy and from omegas trying to tie them down.

His eyes landed on the Final member around the table. The Beta. The man who thought he could steal Haytham from him. Charles lee. The man smelled like freshly cut grass. A scent a man can either love or hate. And in Shay's case. Hate. With a passion. He wasn't sure if his hatred for the smell started because of the man or because of a few misfortune events with him rolling down the field. 

Shay pulled his hood up so his face, as well as the mating gland, was covered up so they wouldn't smell the omega scent and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. He felt the four pairs of eyes turn to him. The Beta getting up. "I'm sorry Omega. You must have wandered up the wrong way. This area is closed off." When Shay continued to walk and sat down at the only free chair, which was usually Haytham's, the Beta's voice changed. "I don't know if you heard me, whore, but I said. This area is out of bounds," he growled into his face. One thing that shay always hated was beta's and Alpha's that tried to make him seem worse because he was of a 'lower sex' he growled loudly before looking at him. 

"A beta trying to act like an Alpha and failing to scare off an Omega... How cute." Shay said looking straight at Charles. Hickey erupted into a fit of laughter only stopping after a sharp glare from his Alpha. 

"Don't make me use force Whore." Charles glared at Shay. Shay laughed. "It's okay Charlie... You don't have to get angry at me and don't worry I won't be sticking around for long. Just for a few minutes and then I'm leaving..." he said patting his jacket to feel the inside pocket. He felt the box inside his jacket and let out a small sigh of relief feeling the box there. Charles smirked. "You will be leaving sooner than you thought. Master Kenway is here now," he said.

All the men around the table stood. Except for Shay. The man remained stubbornly seated. Johnson looked at him trying to make him stand but Shay didn't react. He sensed the man standing behind him and didn't react. "State your name and purpose." Came the order. Shay smirked. "Shay Patrick Cormac. Came here to return a box." He said standing up and looking at Haytham. 

The room was filled was dead silent as Shay pulled something out of his pocket the men reaching into pockets in case Shay was going to attack them but he pulled the box out and handed it to Haytham. 

Haytham put the box straight down on the desk without looking at it and pulled Shay into a hug and smiled as Shay hugged him back. Haytham scented him and pulled him even closer if it was possible. It was the first emotion he ever showed in front of the men apart from the occasional fake smile and the affection he showed towards his son Connor. 

Charles gritted his teeth and looked at Shay. "I was unaware that the grandmaster was having guests over," he said trying to force a polite smile out. Shay smirked and turned his head to kiss Haytham on the cheek. "I'm glad you are okay," Haytham said. 

Quiet footsteps filled the air as Connor walked out of the room and looked at the two men hugging in the middle. "Papa!" He shouted running to Shay. Who smiled and let go of Haytham in order to grab the seven-year-old and pick him up hugging him to his chest. "There is my little monster eh?" He smiled and spun the boy around. "Papa missed you a lot, little guy..." Shay said softly scenting the boy that he accepted as his son before laying a delicate kiss on his head. "I've missed you so much..." He said before the boy cuddled up to him. 

"Shay." Haytham's said quietly. "Have you considered my offer." He asked. "I know you were supposed to leave after you finished the job but... Id really appreciate it if you were to... Stay around and become my right-hand man. Its a tad difficult having to do it all on my own. " he smiled. 

Charles felt the rage boil inside him. He did that job for years and he didn't get an official title. He did all the work and was up at hellish hours of the morning for master Kenway but the man wasn't interested. He was the one who would look after the devilish kid when Haytham was busy.

Shay smiled and kissed Haytham. "Of course ill stay... For you... Always."


End file.
